


Goodbye Winter

by Charlixard



Series: DK Male!Reader Series [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Kim Yugyeom, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlixard/pseuds/Charlixard
Summary: Just a little oneshot with DK/male!Reader being soft and having to deal with a few intoxicated members. Really just very soft and maybe (hopefully) a bit funny too. Cuddles. Everywhere. Lots of them. Yes.Might become a series? But can be read alone
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Reader
Series: DK Male!Reader Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840387
Kudos: 6





	Goodbye Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelikesofus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelikesofus/gifts).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever finished so I hope it's good? I was mad at the lack of Male!Reader content so like this is my attempt at fixing that.
> 
> Hope you like it?

The _ding_ of the elevator wakes you just as you are starting to fall asleep waiting for it to arrive. You are happy to see that it is empty, not wanting to make conversation after the exhausting shift you have just finished at the café. Still trying to warm up from the cold Seoul winter, you bury yourself into your hoodie while sliding into the corner. A vibration from your pocket rips you from the serene moment. 

>Jaehyun hyung calling< _The heck?_ you answered the phone, “Yo, what’s up Jeff?”

You answer the call. Immediately you are met with laughter down the line followed by a shush “You’ve got to stop calling me that” Jaehyun complained.

“Tsk, in our dreams” You counter.

The Elevators doors open and you step out “So, what is it?”

A different voice pipes up “we just wanted to let you know that you guys might have to pick up Gyu later, he’s already wasted”

“Yah! I’m not!” Mingyu’s indignant screech can be heard in the background.

You chuckle while walking up to the apartment door “alright thanks for the info Dongmin Hyung, ya’ll go n have fun I’m hanging up now”

“NO WAIT I’M NOT DR-“ Mingyu tried to make himself be heard.

“BYE GUYS” you hung up before Minygu could finish. 

You start typing in the door code while putting your phone back in your pocket. Just as you are about to enter the last digit, the door is ripped open. 

“Finally, you’re here!!” 

A little startled you look at your watch “I’m early though” you pout at Seokmin a little confused.   
He looks at you with fake-disappointment and shakes his head no “Kids these days”

“Kids? There’s barely a year-“ You try to argue. 

“Come in already, its freezing” he interrupts you and ushers you inside, already helping you out of your padded coat. 

“Hyung, why don’t you take this to your room while I go and have a shower, okay?“

“Alright, hurry up though the pizza is getting cold” he said on his way.

“PIZZA?!?? Yah! Hyung why didn’t you say that sooner?” you exclaimed.

Now you were hurrying to get your shoes off, laces tangling in an effort to be as quick as possible. 

Not long after you are both situated in his room, you are sitting on the floor with your back leaning against the bed frame while he is lying on the floor next to you. You are enjoying the pizza and telling eachother about your day.

“… and then she ‘accidentally’ spilled it on the counter effectively ruining my jeans. I’m extremely glad I always have second pair with me otherwise I’d have been screwed, apron or not.”

“And all because of that selca?“ Seokmin sounds shocked as he interjects.

“Yeah well why do you go around sending me selcas when I’m at work anyways” You blurt out a little harsher than you intend to.

“You were having a tough day I thought it would cheer you up, how could I know your co-worker would see it while you were closing up the shop.” Me muttered, sounding guilty.

He is pouting now, you want to give into it but you decide to draw it out a little, a smile slowly pulling at your lips.

“And just before that the texts!!! ‘Jagiya’!? Since when do we use pet names? ” You exclaim as you try to make it obvious that you are amused.

“Yeah well, I figured it would get you to respond faster… “ he was starting to look guilty so you decide it was time to stop teasing him.

“Aww Seokminnie it’s okay, I’m not mad. Its just that you know we’re not exactly in a situation where we can do stuff like that” You say as put down your left over crust and slide down next to him.

With a sigh he turns to lay on his stomach so he can look at you. “Yeah I know but-“ he sighs, not knowing how to explain what he is thinking.

“But sometimes it’s nice to have a normal relationship. I feel the same. I’m not saying I didn’t appreciate it, it also definitly did what it was supposed to, we just have to be less impulsive with these things. Both of us.” You add.

  
A few hours later you are cuddled up on his bed, now watching Harry Potter and the Champer of secrets. While Seokmins Laptop was showing Harry on his way back to his dormitory after detention with Professor Lockhart, your phone starts ringing again.

“Is that – “ Seokmin asked while you were looking for your phone umong the mess of pillows and blankets.

“Yeah probably” You sighed disappointedly once you found it, and in turn found out who was calling.

>Dongmin Hyung calling<

“Seems like Jaehyuns too drunk to call.”

Seokmin chuckles from next to you while you answer the phone, it put a grin on your face. 

“Hiiiiii Y/N-ah~~~~” Dongmin let out along a mix of drunk giggles.

You put the call on speaker. “Yeeaahh Dongmin hyung?”

More giggles reach your ears, followed by the sound of the phone being handed off to someone else.

“Can you and Seok come pick us up?” Mingyu asks, sounding a lot more sober now.

Seokmin and you sharesai a confused expression.

“ ”Us”?” Seokmin asked Mingyu.

“Yeah Myungho and Wonu joined while ago.” Mingyu explains.

“Alright, are you guys at the usual place in Itaewon?” You ask with a quiet laugh while Seokmin is already getting out of the bed, stretching. 

“Yeah yeah, same as always” Mingyu answers, still sounding a little tispy but obviously more composed than the first call a few hours prior.

“We’ll meet you guys outside in about fourty minutes, okay?” You offer.

“Thank youuuu Y/N-ah~~~” Wonwoo sang into the microphone.

“You’re welcome Wonuuuu-ah~~~” You sing back, trying to hold in your laughter at Seokmins slightly sour face at the exchange.

“Hey give me back my phone!” Dongmin crys out. “Alright bye Y/N come pick up your kids or else!” He orders.

”Yeah yeah, we’ll be there in about fourty minutes please don’t kill them until then.” You snicker into the phone.

The call ends with a slightly annoyed “No promises.” from Dongmin.

  
By the time both of you leave his room, ready to pick up the three intoxicated lost boys, the living room was claimed by Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua. They were a mess of limbs on the couch, watching an animated movie. Castle in The Sky by the looks of it. Completely focused on the TV, sharing snacks, they barely notice Seokmin and you leaving his room.

Seokmin speaks up softly as to not shock his hyungs “We’re going out to pick up Mingyu, Myungho and Wonwoo, we should be back in a bit.

Seungcheol only hums back in acknowledgement. Josh looks back at you two with a content smile on his face, his hand coming up out of the mess that is Jeongjans hair, waving goodbye. You copy the motion, car keys already in hand. Seokmin and you put on your outerwear and masks, not wanting to be recognised.

  
Once you are in the car and out of the undergroud car park Seokmins hand reaches over to grab your right one, interlacing your fingers with his. You glance over at him for a second to find him looking out of the car window with a smile one his face similar to the one on yours. As you were passing over Hannam Bridge he started humming along to the songs on the radio while brushing his thumb over your hand in a soothing manner. Little snowflakes started to hit the windshield just as you are pulling up to a parking spot fairly close to the barbecue place. Both of you pull up your masks as you get out of the car.

  
Getting the three of them in the car was thankfully easier than you expected, with Mingyu having sobered up a little and the help of Yugyeom and Dongmin you managed in just a few minutes. 

After saying goodbye to the others you turn to Seokmin, “I’ll head off to the pharmacy real quick, just to get a few hangover drinks, yeah?”

He nooded in thanks “I’ll try to contain them long enough.”

The way back was a little quicker, traffic having cleared up a little. Soon you are back at the dorm with three sleepy and extremely cuddly boys, ushering them into the Elevator. 

“You okay with taking Myungho up and coming back after?” He asks you on the way up, to which you nod in agreement. 

“Don’t take to long!” That, and a extremly clingy and slightly annoyed Myungho is what he left you with. 

Once you made sure he was in bed, you place an aspirin, one of the drinks as well as a bottle of water by his bedside and make your way back downstairs. On your way out the door you are greeted by a very tired and confused looking Jeonghan. 

“Just dropped off Myungho.” You quickly explained. 

“Ah thank you.” He patted you on the shoulder, seeming satisfied with that answer to his unasked question as he was making his way to his own room. 

“Not staying downstairs tonight Hyung?” You inquire.

“Just getting my charger.” Jeonghan assured.

You wait for him to come back, thinking it better to make sure he gets downstairs alright. 

“Care to join me?” You ask him holding out your arm for him to hold on to.   
He gladly accepted your invitation with a “mhnmmyeah”. 

You smile to yourself as you witness Junhui sneaking into Myunghos room with an extra blanket just as you are about to leave the dorm. 

  
Back downstairs Jeonghan thanked you one last time as he made his way towards Joshuas room, where Seungcheol and Josh are likely waiting for him. You vould still make out the muffled sounds of Jihoon complaining about Mingyus drunken attempts at cuddles as you are passing their room to get the Pizza boxes from Seokmins, cleaning up while he’s still busy helping Mingyu and Wonwoo to bed. 

Two arms were wrap around you, Seokmin hugging you from behind, while you are washing your hands at the kitchen sink. 

“Jihoon not happy, huh?” You ask while leaning back into the hug, now drying off your hands. 

“Nah, Gyu’s sharing with Wonu now because he complained about the lack of hugs he was receiving. He left their room quicker than Wonu could say ‘please’.” Both of you laugh at that and go to get ready for bed.

“Now is my turn for cuddles!” You make grabby hands at Seokmin who just entered the room after brushing his teeth. 

He happily complied, falling onto you face first. At the impact you let out a quite “oof”, but you wrap your arms around his middle nonetheless. 

“I won’t have practise until five-ish and only recording around twelve so how about you stay for breakfast, it’s your day off after all.” Seokmin offers.

You try to remember if you have anything important to do next morning, not coming up with anything you agree. “You just want me to stay so I can make breakfast because Mingyu will likely be too hungover to do so and you’re lazy.”

He lifts himself up a bit, offended gasp leaving him. “How dare you insinuate such a thing.” 

You can see he is trying to stay serious but as your smile grows, his façade falls, making both of you laugh quietly.

“No its fine, yes I’ll stay, I’ll even make those blueberry pancakes you like so much.” You assure.

Seokmin lifts one arm victoriously and lets out an excited, yet tired, “Yay!”  
  
By the time morning came, both of you are the first ones awake. Looking at the time you both decide it was alright to stay in bed a little longer, enjoying the fresh morning air that is laying over Seoul. After both of you got ready for the day, still wearing sweats, you make your way to the kitchen.   
Seokmin just arrived back in the kitchen after telling the others that breakfast is going to be ready soon. Just then apartment door opened with the sound of the keypad beeping. Stumbling in came the entirety of the upstairs dorm. You look at Seokmin who seems just as confused and surprised as you are. 

That is lifted by Jeonghan mumbling a soft “Sorry” and a wave of his phone. 

He must have told them about breakfast. With one last sigh you pick up another spatula and hand it to Seokmin, almost as if it is a weapon. “Now is your time.”


End file.
